A Winter's Day in Ponyville
by Skyler Maepa
Summary: With Hearth's Warming Eve approaching again, we look in on the inhabitants of Ponyville to see what they're doing.


Author's Note: I know everyone wants Twilight Crossing, but inspiration for that particular story hasn't been too high. Frankly, I'm glad to be writing at all. This story is just meant to be a little one-shot, though I might write similar stories if I think of them. If you hate ponies, then read another story, or actually give them a chance! I'm a brony, deal with it. If you like ponies, my stories, or are impartial, then read on and enjoy! Constructive reviews are always welcome.

**A Winter's Day in Ponyville**

by Skyler Maepa

The sky over Ponyville was thickly overcast, resting from the steady snow of the past few days. Foals took advantage of their winter vacation to frolic and play: making snowponies, building forts, and having snowball fights. The Cutie Mark Crusaders were spotted trying to earn their cutie marks in snow sculpting.

"I can't feel my hooves anymore," Scootaloo said, setting her chisel down so she could rub hers together to warm them.

"I told you, you should have worn socks," Sweetie Belle replied. Her back hooves were clad in light green boots, but she wore striped socks that were two shades of yellow on her front hooves so she could more easily manipulate tools to sculpt with. They were, of course, very fashionable and went with her silver scarf. All picked out by her big sister.

"Just hang in there a little longer," encouraged Applebloom, who was wearing boots on all her hooves and so had to use her chisel with her mouth. She set it aside to speak more clearly. "When we're done, we can go to my house and get some hot chocolate or warm apple juice."

"Good. I'm going to need it. Because if this doesn't work out, we can go for ice sculpting next." She blew on her hooves a little before picking up her chisel again.

* * *

At the aforementioned Sweet Apple Acres, the rest of the Apple family was working to make their year's harvest into longer-lasting preserves and products, some of which they would sell to get some extra bits to spend on things for Hearth's Warming Eve. Today they were making applesauce, both plain and cinnamon. Though to be honest, Applejack and Big Mac were doing most of the work while Granny Smith bent their ears about a blizzard that struck when she was their age.

"There weren't as many pegasi in Ponyville back then," she was saying. "The wind got all rough and rowdy and the clouds kept on snowin' for days. Some folk thought the Windigoes had come back. But fortunately, the pegasi got their act together and corralled them rowdy clouds and helped dig folks out of snow six feet deep."

"Six feet?" Applejack asked as she raised an eyebrow. She was stirring the applesauce as it cooked, almost ready to be put up in jars. "The last time you told us this story, the snow was only four feet deep."

"Eeyup," added Big Mac, who was mashing the apples and getting out the seeds and stems.

"Can ya blame me for sprucing up the story to make it more dramatic?" Granny laughed softly. "I don't know how many times I told it to you, but I figure you get tired of the same thing over and over."

Applejack smiled. "Ah, you know that we don't mind your stories. Do we Big Mac?"

"Nope," Big Mac replied.

Granny Smith smiled as she got the jars all set up. "You two are great kids, you know. Don't let anyone tell you any different."

"Aw shucks, Granny. Thanks." Applejack smiled more as she returned her gaze to the applesauce, but then saw the snow on the ground outside. She briefly wondered how the others were doing.

* * *

Some distance away, at Fluttershy's cottage, another conversation was taking place. "I still can't believe that the spa is booked solid," Rarity was saying. "I even reminded them how I come in so often. Aloe told me that even though I'm their number one customer, they couldn't get us in without a reservation. However, I do have to admit that it is nice to have our weekly get-together someplace different." Rarity set down her empty teacup, gazing out a window at the snow-covered Everfree Forest. "The snow really has a silent beauty to it, doesn't it?"

"I guess so," Fluttershy agreed meekly. "Although, sometimes I think it's too quiet."

"What do you mean by that?" Rarity asked in confusion.

"Well, I guess it's because I'm used to caring for animals the rest of the year that winter seems so quiet. Even Angel is asleep."

"Aren't there animals that don't hibernate?"

"There are some, but they don't keep me nearly as busy." The yellow pony looked down a little. "To be honest, it's kind of lonely."

"I never thought about that before," Rarity admitted. She then remembered something else. "You're going to Cloudsdale for Hearth's Warming, right?"

"Yes, but only for a day. I can't let my house get too cold or the animals that hibernate in here might freeze."

A moment passed in which the fashionista was lost in thought. She then leveled a look at her friend. "In that case, anytime you get lonely, you can come visit."

"Oh, thank you Rarity, but I couldn't possibly impose-"

"I insist. Anytime at all."

"But it's your busiest season," Fluttershy argued. "All those ponies buying warm clothes and presents for Hearth's Warming-"

"We can talk while I work," Rarity countered. "And if I don't see you at least three times a week, then I'll come looking for you. I won't have my best friend feeling lonely, especially during this time of year."

As much as she protested, Fluttershy had to admit that she liked the idea. She smiled softly. "Oh thank you Rarity. I'll try not to be a bother."

"No bother at all," Rarity replied with her own smile. "Now let's have some of those lovely treats that Pinkie brought the other day."

* * *

In the main body of the town, things were a bit more lively. Ponies were using the break in the snowfall to get shopping done. Sugar Cube Corner was particularly busy, filled with ponies buying sweets for the holidays, or just stopping in for a warm drink. Pinkie Pie and Mr. and Mrs. Cake had their hooves full. One pony would care for the twins, while the other two would work the counter and kitchen. (Pinkie wasn't allowed to work in the kitchen for the time being since as she had a habit of eating the stock.) Currently, Pinkie was at the counter while Mrs. Cake tended to the kitchen and Mr. Cake watched the twins upstairs.

"Thanks. Come back soon," Pinkie was saying to the customer that was now walking away. 'I love this time of year!' she thought to herself. 'So many ponies to talk to and make smile with sugary treats! I wish it was Hearth's Warming season all the time!' Returning to the situation at hoof, she turned her smile to the next pony in line, who happened to be a certain librarian. "Hiya Twilight! What's up?"

"Hey Pinkie," the purple pony replied. "Just getting some shopping done before Hearth's warming." She nodded back towards her full saddlebags.

"Everypony is, I guess," Pinkie observed. "Are you here to get some goodies?"

"Actually, I just wanted a cup of hot chocolate."

"Sure! With whipped cream, marshmallows, or plain?"

"Hmm... marshmallows please."

"Okie dokie!" Pinkie went to the container of hot chocolate that they had set up for the winter months, filled a mug, and put three marshmallows in. There was something about marshmallows that made her think of Rarity, but she wasn't sure why. "Here ya go!" she said cheerily as she returned to the counter.

"Thanks Pinkie." Twilight levitated a couple bits out of her bag, but Pinkie raised a hoof.

"This one's on me."

"Are you sure?" the unicorn asked uncertainly.

"Yup! You can use that money to get me something from Canterlot."

"Okay Pinkie." Twilight giggled a little as she put her money away. "Maybe I'll get you-"

"Nonononono. Don't tell me. You know I love surprises," Pinkie replied with a giggle of her own.

"Okay. Thanks for the hot chocolate," Twilight said as she turned to walk away, levitating the mug of hot chocolate to follow her.

"What are friends for?" Pinkie replied before turning to the next pony in line.

* * *

Twilight found an open table next to a window and set her mug on it before sitting. She took a sip of her hot chocolate, but it burned her tongue a little, so she let it cool while she looked out the window. Looking at the snow-covered town, she found herself feeling a bit sad. She was going to Canterlot in a couple days to spend Hearth's Warming Eve with her family. But instead, it almost felt like she was leaving her family. She realized that while she didn't think of her friends that way very often, they were like a second family to her. They had lucked out last year, being invited to Canterlot to star in the Hearth's Warming Eve pageant, but this year would be different, and probably set the standard for future years. Her friends would be spending time with their families, and it was kind of important for her to go back to Canterlot since it was the first Hearth's Warming with Cadence as part of their family, but she would still miss them. At least they would be getting together after she came back, a couple days after Hearth's Warming.

She shook her head a little to banish her sad thoughts and began sipping on her hot chocolate again. This wasn't a time of year to be sad. Hearth's Warming was a happy time of year, a time to celebrate friendship and love with family and friends. True, they were individuals with their own lives, but they could still be together whenever possible. Twilight turned her thoughts to what she might get Pinkie as she noticed a certain blue pegasus crossing the sky.

* * *

Rainbow Dash was glad to get out of her house. She hadn't had much to do the past few days, other than making sure that the clouds weren't dropping too much snow. And even though she and a few other pegasi had stopped the snow the night before, she couldn't practice her tricks and stunts or else she might mess up the cloud formations. Usually she went stir-crazy during the winter months, cooped up inside while it snowed. She got out to play from time to time, but that wasn't nearly often enough for her. But this year, she didn't mind: she had Daring Do to keep her company. Which was why she headed for the library with her saddlebag on. She slowed down and descended to land in front of the large tree that was the Ponyville Library and went in.

"Hey Twi..." She stopped her greeting short when she noticed that nopony was in the main part of the library. She called out, "Hey Twilight, you there?"

From upstairs came the creek of a door followed by a yawn and the appearance of a purple and green-scaled baby dragon. "You really need to learn to knock Rainbow."

"Sorry Spike. But Twilight's almost always here, you know?" Rainbow replied.

"Yeah. Too bad she doesn't get out more. Then I'd get to nap a bit more," Spike said as he stretched a little.

"Nothing like a good nap. Anyway, I came to get another 'Daring Do'."

"Didn't you borrow the last one in the series?" Spike asked with a bit of confusion.

"Yeah," Rainbow replied as she nosed into her saddlebag. She pulled out a book, which Spike took from her. "Thanks. But there's more 'indoor' weather scheduled, so I figured I'd re-read my favorite."

"Got it." The little dragon led her into another room of the library. "You ever think about getting your own set?"

"I did, but since Twilight is so busy and doesn't read them as much, I figure I can just keep borrowing them."

"You do know Twilight and me are going to be in Canterlot for a few days?" Spike asked as he got a ladder.

Rainbow Dash nodded. "Yeah, I know. Fluttershy and I will be goin' to Cloudsdale too."

Spike climbed the ladder and looked at the books. "Uh... which one is your favorite?"

"Daring Do and the Lost City of Antlertis," Rainbow replied with delight.

Spike looked over the books again before putting away the one Rainbow brought and pulling out the one she wanted. He then paused, not really looking at anything. "You know, this is the first time since first time since you all became friends that you'll be going separate ways."

Rainbow looked down slightly, her namesake mane drooping somewhat. "I know. To be honest, it feels kinda weird... and sad. We've been through so much, you know?"

"I wrote almost all the reports, so yeah." Spike descended the ladder and handed Rainbow the book, who put it in her bag.

The cyan pony turned to go, but stopped when she reached the door. "Don't tell anypony, but I'll be thinking of you all while I'm in Cloudsdale."

Spike smiled slightly. "I think everypony will be thinking of everypony else."

Rainbow Dash chuckled softly. "I think you're right."

* * *

Spike walked Rainbow to the door and waved as she flew into the cloudy sky. They would all miss each other during their absence, but it just showed how strong their friendship was. He wasn't involved as much as the six mares, but he got to see them learn lessons, which he tried to use too, even learning some himself. He was going to miss them too, especially Rarity.

A high-pitched squawk from inside brought Spike back to the present. He had things to do and a trip to prepare for. "Coming Pee-Wee. I know it's snack time."

Before closing the door, he took one more look at snow-covered Ponyville. It really was a beautiful day.


End file.
